I'm not the guy who everyone thinks I am
by RyderMarley21
Summary: Ryder's family life starts to become an issue when he continues to be apart of New Directions and gets closer to Marley.
1. Chapter 1

**Ryder's VO: **I know it's early, but I can't help feeling as if I'm falling for the most amazing girl in the history of the world. Which is going to suck when I have to tell her I can't go out Friday night after the game. It's not that I don't want too, it's just that Saturday morning happens to be the day my dyslexia teacher is available. I can't reschedule, my dad would kill me if he found out that I choose a date with a girl over my disability. He already thinks I'm a dumbass and I don't want to give him another reason too believe it.

Ryder stands waiting for Marley to walk to her locker. He quickly looks down before walking towards her direction. "Hey" Ryder said.

"Oh Hey," she smiled.

"So about Friday night, I don't think I can make" Ryder looked down.

"What why?" Marley said with a sad tone.

"Umm...I have my first meeting with my Dyslexia teacher early Saturday morning. It was the only time she had available and so after the game I have to go straight home." he said.

"Aww, I was really looking forward to hanging out with you" she said.

"I know, I'm so sorry. I really wanted to hang out with you too, but I want this the be the first report card I bring home to my dad with an A on it" Ryder said.

"It's okay, I understand" she said.

"Maybe next Friday, Can we go out then?" Ryder said knowing that he wouldn't be able to go due to his father.

"Sure" Marley smiled.

"Cool, I guess I'll see you tomorrow? I can't go to glee club today. I have a family thing I have to attend" he said.

"Okay, I'll tell the others. I'll see you tomorrow then" she said.

Ryder smiled then walked away.

* * *

**Marley's VO:** I feel horrible for what I did. I went and asked Jake out knowing that I had a date with Ryder the next week. It wasn't for Kitty I wouldn't have done that. I know we aren't dating but it sort of feels like im cheating on Ryder, but I'm falling for Jake more. Ryder's a nice guy and all, but I don't know I guess I just want to see where this thing with Jake goes. Does that make me a bad person? Now I have to tell Ryder that I can't go this Friday. Kitty said he was blowing me off when he cancelled the first time so maybe he won't care. I just don't want to hurt anyone's feelings.

Marley looked down at her textbook waiting for class to be over. She quickly checked her phone as saw and adorable text message from Jake. He's been so sweet to her ever since they went out last Friday. She bell rang and Marley put her phone away, gathering her things and walked out the door. She saw Ryder was at his locker. She walked towards him hoping he wouldn't be mad at her for cancelling. "Hey Ryder"

"Hey Marley" he said.

"So I can't make it on Friday, My grandma is coming into town and so i have to stay with her." she replied.

"Oh okay, I wasn't able to go either. Another session with my Dyslexia teacher" he said.

She didn't know how to respond. She just stood there with a confused look on her face.

"Jake told me that you too where kind of seeing each other. I just wanted to let you know that's totally cool. I mean we weren't even dating. So if you like him you should go for it." Ryder said.

Marley stood there even more confused. Why would he not be fighting for her? She thought he would be fighting for her. He must not like her as much as she thought. Ryder felt the awkwardness and waved as he walked away.

**Marley's VO:** Kitty must have been right. He probably was done with me. What did I do? Why am I even questioning this? He made his choice so I'm making mine. I want to be with Jake, and now I can be.

* * *

**Ryder's VO:** Wow, I didn't think Marley liked Jake that much. It hurts knowing that she would choose him. Was it because I'm dyslexic? I thought we really had something I guess I was just a constellation price since she Jake wouldn't give her the time of day. Not that he is, she wants to be with him. This sucks, but honestly as much as it does hurt it might be for the better. Now I don't have to risk making my father more pissed off at me than he already is. Damn why did Jake have to tell me, this really does suck. I hate being dyslexic it feels like everyone is judging me off of my disability. Maybe i'm just not good enough for anyone.

Ryder laid down on his bed. He put his head phones in trying to block out the noises around him. He hated being home when his father was. He rolled on his side as he closed his eyes. "Today fucking sucks" he thought to himself.

The next day at school, Ryder waited for everyone to get in glee club. He looked at the door on the right of the choir room and saw Jake and Marley were holding hands. He rolled his eyes at the sight. He sat there with his arms closed and a blank expression on his face as began to speak.

"So this week is all about sections you guys. We're going against the warblers and better believe that they are going to fight with all that they got." Mr Shue said.

"They got nothing on us" Sam replied.

"Yeah, they're nothing but crap. They won't be able to handle what we can dish" Tina said.

"Guys can we be a little nicer when talking about the warblers? I mean I use to be one" Blaine said

"Yeah and now your a new directions member princess pony" Kitty replied

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Okay enough, so this week you guys are going to be fighting to see who is going to get to duet at sectionals!" Mr. Shue said.

"I THOUGHT BLAINEY DAYS AND I WERE GOING TO HAVE THE DUET!" Tina yelled.

"Well with the new people I wanted to give them a chance to show us what they really got" Will replied

"THERE NEWBIES! WE ARE SENIOR! THIS IS OUR LAST YEAR FOR! HOW COULD YOU BE DOING THIS TO US" Tina yelled again.

"Well if you keep that up then you will not be getting the duet or the solo" Mr. Shue said

Tina stopped talking and looked down. "So right now I'm going to be pairing you all up so you can perform a duet next week" Will said.

"Wait we don't get to pick who we sing with. That's bull crap" Jake replied

"That might be but at least this way no one fights over someone. Okay everyone listen up for your duet partner!

Sugar you are with Joe,

Jake you are with Brittany

Tina you are with Kitty"

"OH MY GOD YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME" Tina yelled.

"Shut it Memoirs of a Lame Geisha" Kitty replied

"Blaine you are with Unique

Sam you are with Artie

and Marley you are with Ryder" Mr. Shue finished saying.

**Ryder's VO:** Great now I'm stuck with the girl I like, who doesn't like me, and on top of that how am I going to explain this to my dad. We're going to be practicing a lot. I'm sure my dad's going to get tired of all these excuses and eventually demand me to tell him the truth. He doesn't know I'm in glee club. I'm literally in hell.

Marley walked over to Ryder. "So I guess we're duet partners"

Ryder heard Marley voice talking to him. He quickly snapped out of his train of thought. "I'm sorry what?" Ryder replied.

"I said, So i guess we're duet partners" Marley said.

"Oh, I'm sorry I was spacing out. I guess we are duet partners. So do you have anything in mind you want to sing?" Ryder said trying to stop thinking about his father.

"Umm I have a few, but do you want to come over to my house tonight? We could discuss some ideas" Marley replied.

"I'm not sure if I can go today" Ryder said nervously.

"but Ryder this is the lesson of the week. We have to be ready." Marley said.

"I know, I know...its just" Ryder mumbled.

"Just what Ryder?" Marley said.

"I have to make sure I'm studying and doing my homework. My dad's really on my case right now about my grades. Right now I'm struggling to get them up...and report cards come out in like a week..." Ryder said before getting cut off.

"Ryder look I can always help you study and stuff while we practice. It's no big deal" Marley said.

"Really you would really help me? But wouldn't you rather hang out with Jake or talk to him after we are done practicing?" Ryder questioned.

"Jake can wait. Right now you are my partner...and your also a good friend who I know is struggling so I'd be willing to help you" Marley smiled.

Ryder smiled. He was getting more confused about Marley. It was like she was sending him mixed singles. He wanted to stop thinking they actually meant anything. She was just being a friend to him that is all. Ryder quickly shook his head "Okay, yeah then let's do that."

"Cool, you can come over around 6, and don't eat my mom will probably be cooking dinner so you can just have dinner with us." Marley said.

"That sounds great, she you then" Ryder replied.


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTE: This chapter is very very short. I apologize, I didn't want this chapter to mega long so i decided to only included a few scenes. The next chapter is a lot longer and it full of Ryley :) I will post it in a few days or so or maybe next week we will see but yeah I hope you guys enjoy this chapter its not much. However you do find out what Ryder wants to sing with Marley for their duet :) Thank you too the two people who commented if you have any thoughts or what you wish might happen comment below. Thanks so much, I will stop talking now lol. **

* * *

After glee club, Marley walked to the cafeteria to meet up with her mom. She felt arms wrap around her waist. "Hey you" the familiar voice behind her said.

"Oh hey" Marley replied as she tried to subtly remove his arms from around her.

"I thought you were going to wait up for me after glee so I could walk with you to the cafeteria?" Jake said.

"Oh, I'm sorry I totally forgot that. I was just trying to rush to get over there. We have this family thing we have to hurry to get too." Marley replied.

"That's cool, Well I call you later?" Jake said as he leaned in to kiss her lips.

"Jake, what are you doing?" Marley said, stopping Jake just before their lips touch.

"Is something wrong?" Jake questioned.

"We aren't even an official couple yet. I don't feel comfortable doing that just yet." Marley replied.

"But why, I mean technically we are dating" Jake said.

"Jake, we went on one date. Just because we go on one date doesn't mean you can kiss me whenever you want" Marley said forcefully.

"I don't get it" Jake said confused.

"I don't want to kiss you until I know that this thing between us is real, and if or when we have are first kiss I want to it to be when we are together" Marley said.

Marley walked away leaving Jake standing there confused. She rushed to the cafeteria to see her mom was cleaning up. She hugged her mom tightly "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, in just one second sweetie let me finish cleaning the corner" Millie said.

"Okay...Hey mom. Is it okay if Ryder comes over for dinner." Marley asked.

"Sure thing sweetie. I'm a little surprised your not asking Jake to come over" Millie replied.

"Mom, it's not what you think. We have this glee assignment to sing a duet, and Ryder and I ended up being partners" Marley said.

"Okay honey, whatever you say" Millie chuckled

"Mom I'm serious. We're just friends" Marley replied.

"I believe you sweetie, but i'm not so sure Ryder wants to be just friends. Have you seen the way he looks at you?" Millie said.

"I thought he liked me, but he had to cancel are date, and then I thought that was a sign that he wasn't into me. Then after Ryder sort of got all weird." Marley said.

"Honey, you are blind. That boy can't keeps his eyes off you. I'm sure the reason he cancelled was because he had something really important." Millie replied.

"Maybe you're right. I don't know i just think whatever thing we had is gone now." Marley said.

"Well maybe you'll find out tonight?" Millie said.

Marley smiled at her mom. Millie gather her things and the two left the school.

* * *

I'm starting to get nervous about telling my dad where I'm going. If I tell him i'm going to a girls house he will tell me I can't because girls are a distraction from getting my grades up. What if he doesn't believe I will be studying? I don't want to piss him off more than he will probably be after work. Sometimes I wish I didn't have a father because then life would be easier...Maybe I wouldn't feel the way I feel now. I child shouldn't have to fill neglected.

Ryder walked into the front door of his house. He seems his mother in the kitchen preparing dinner. "Hey Ryder, how was you're day at school?" Ms. Lynn asked.

"It was fine I guess, Is dad home yet?" Ryder asked?

"Yes, hes in the shower. Do you need help with something?" she asked.

"No Its not that. I wanted to ask if I can go to a friends house. We have this big assignment due and there going to help me study for a test that I have" Ryder replied.

"Well I'm sure your father will let you go. He should be down any minute."

Ryder walked to the living room. He sat on the coach was waited for his father to come down stairs. He knew he needed to get over to Marley's as soon as possible. He also knew that he was going to have to lie if his father questioned who's house he was going too. Ryder heard footsteps come down the stairs. "Hey dad" Ryder said.

"Hi son." said as he walked to the kitchen to kiss his wife.

"Dad, do you mind If I go to a friends house right now? We have this big assignment due in class, and he's also helping me study." Ryder pleaded.

"Who's your friend" Mr. Lynn asked.

"It's Jake" Ryder replied.

"Well I guess Ryder, but you have to be home by 10pm! No later, if I find out you weren't studying or you weren't at Jake's house. You are going to be in big trouble." Mr. Lynn said.

"Thanks dad. I know I promise I'll be home on time." Ryder quickly said as he grabbed his keys and headed out the door.

The drive to Marley's house wasn't long, she lived two neighbor hoods down from Ryder. Ryder turned on the radio, a familiar song started to play. He remembered this song, he remembered Marley talking about it a couple weeks ago and how she couldn't get it out of her mind. Ryder never actually listened to the song but he remembered the title of it. It was "All Of The Stars" by Ed Sheeran. He thought this would be the perfect song for them to sing together. Ryder couldn't wait to share his idea with Marley.


End file.
